Crushed
by goofyduxs777
Summary: Why? Why were they soo mean to Rachel. She was a star, she was never a Lima Loser. But that was there cruel incentive to break her. Which meant she would be normal like them. A Lima Loser. Would they ever regret it? Intense scenes. Swearing.
1. Enough

**Hey, yes now I've got 4 stories. But I love this one too much not to put it in. I hope you do to. It's a tiny bit cruel, but it helps the story flow better. Hope you enjoy and review please!**

Rachel Berry was never going to become a Lima Loser. She was way too talented. Sometimes she was loud and obnoxious and rubbed her talent in others faces, but she was the future star everyone knew it. No one would admit it though so instead they bullied her, they slushied her. They wanted to break her so she had no more talent left. They wanted her to become a Lima Loser like the rest of the student body in McKinley. It was mean, it was plain cruel but they continued and no one helped her, no one bothered, no one cared. They all thought she was strong enough to take care of herself. They were sadly mistaken.

Lucky for Rachel she knew how to act. Every morning she would wake up just before school with a frown on her face; she had no more goals so what was the point of waking up early. She would enter the walls of her high school ready to be torn down by everyone, but with the smile on her face...fake smile. She got slushied, shoved into lockers, she was called names and she was taunted. She still had that fake smile on throughout the day. Then she hopped into her car.  
>She sometimes cried, she sometimes thought and sung but she felt as if she was dying. Kurt and Mercedes seemed to be her only friends left. With an added bonus of Blaine, they helped her at times. All she ever wanted was to be accepted.<p>

Overtime Glee soon became different. It wasn't special, not to Rachel anymore. It was hell; she didn't care about it anymore. She gave her solos to Mercedes and she made sure they went to Mercedes. Then everyone started to call her a Sore Loser even Mr Schuster. Mercedes was embarrassed, but Rachel was used to it. Her friends, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes were the only ones she could ever feel safe with. Mr Schuster pretended to be concerned, he always just sent her to Ms Pillsbury.

They came second to Dalton in Regional's. Shock! Horror! Not really. Rachel didn't have a solo yet they all blamed her, every single one of them and all she was doing was swaying in the back half- enthusiastically.

Santana was a bitch at heart.  
>Brittany followed whatever 'sanny' wanted.<br>Lauren didn't care about anyone or anything.  
>Puck (not Noah) lost Rachel's trust; the good man was gone replaced with the badass.<br>Tina wanted attention.  
>Mike and Matt kept to themselves, but never helped. She sometimes saw guilt in their eyes.<br>Artie was too up himself.  
>Sam stood up for her sometimes but it was half-hearted.<br>Finn and Quinn has caused so much pain in her life. Bastards! 

Rachel used to feel sorry for Quinn, but lately she didn't deserve a second thought. She just wanted to punch that golden girl. After Regional's Rachel hardly ever turned up for glee. Heck! She didn't even come to school. Her perfect attendance record was ripped to shreds. In glee she always sat in the corner, up in the back, by herself, bored. She stared at the clock, at the window and her phone (texting Blaine and Kurt) anything to keep her from going mad. She never sang in glee, she never danced; she just swayed in the back, being a nobody... oh! Wait! She already was.

She stopped singing all together, she stopped vocal classes, she stopped choir for church, and she even stopped all the dance classes she had. Rachel stayed in Glee for a reason unknown to even herself. Maybe it was because it was her that really drove this club from the beginning. Quinn 'bitch' Fabray started getting solos and Mercedes started getting annoyed. Nobody called her a sore loser; everyone assured her she'd het the nest solo, funny how that never happened. A few weeks later after that Mr Schue assigned Rachel a duet solo, she most definitely didn't want.

_Flashback:_

It was the third glee lesson of the week, however it was Rachel's first. She took her usual seat at the back corner. Everyone stared at her as if she was in their territory; they always do that now day, so Rachel expected nothing less from them. She hadn't spoken in the glee room since regionals.

"Ok, guys, I know that we didn't make it to National's this year, but, we still get to perform, Rachel, I have a solo for you" Mr Schue announced.

"No" Rachel simply replied, she didn't sing, not anymore.

"It's a duet with Finn," Mr Schue said stunned obviously not realising the change in behaviour, or not caring.

"As not tempting as that offer sounds I'm going to have to decline" Rachel replied once again rolling her eyes this time.

"Don't be an ass Rachel, I know you still love me, do it for me, with me." Finn said smugly. A few people rolled their eyes, so did Rachel.

"No! And Hudson you may think I loved you, but you were my rebound guy after Jesse. I'm glad you broke up with me, because I was soo close to doing it myself cause you just continued to annoy me all day, every day." Rachel said the words flowing right out of her mouth and to her it felt good. Everyone else was just stunned, she obviously had kept thinking about this for a long time.

"Burn" Puck said to Finn laughing.

"Die in a hole, Puckerman!" Rachel said to him. He was speechless.

"HEY! Don't say that to anyone, got it Man-Hands?" Santana told Rachel.

"Ok Santana, die in a hole" Rachel said bored by this conversation.

"Stubbers take that back"

"You told me not to say it to anyone, so instead, I said it to a bitch" Rachel explained calmly.

"Ok! That's it lemme at her, you going down Berry. Imma go all Lima Heights on you" Santana said furiously.

"Yea remember the last time you did that, you got kicked on your lesbian butt" Rachel said trying to push Santana to attack. It worked as Santana leaped onto Rachel, who simply dodged causing Santana to tumble down the few chairs. She got back up and tried to punch Rachel missing entirely because she was already winded. Rachel kicked Santana and she stumbled down. "Ok I give" Santana surrendered who held her bruised head and had limped back to her seat.

"Do you have anything to add?"Mr Schue asked sternly.

"Actually yes, I mean this as nicely as possible," Rachel began. A few looked frightened. "Santana you're a bitch enough said, your girlfriend acts all nice and innocent, but we both know you've corrupted her. Artie deserves her more than you do even though, he's an obnoxious twat" All three people mentioned had their mouths wide open.

"RACHEL!" Mr Schue started.

"Shut up, this is my turn, I'm returning the nice favour of the back talk, okay, where was I? Lauren your fine you kicked the Latina's ass and you're leading on a self-obsessed sex-shark. Puck I don't give a shit about you. Tina stop being the attention whore, it's really annoying. Mike and Matt are fine I suppose. Sam, thank you for sometimes defending me." Lauren, Mike, Matt and Sam smiled weakly, while the other two joined the others with their mouths open in shock.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" Quinn asked harshly.

"Well because you asked, sooooooo nicely, Ice Queen, let me break it down for you. You're a slut, a cheat, I always felt sorry for you but I wish sometimes you would just go away and leave me the hell alone, I used to dream that you died in child birth, I can't even believe I'm telling you this because, yes it's cruel but you deserve it. You all do. I hate you Quinn Fabray. I hate you. I HATE THIS STUPID CLUB!"

"RACHEL, just because you didn't get a solo at Regional's doesn't mean you're allowed to act this way," Mr Schue said knowing they'd already screwed up.

"Oh, don't you start with you sympathy. First I willingly gave my solos up. I didn't sing, I chose zero numbers and how many pieces of choreography did I create? Oh! Wait none. I DIDNT DO ANYTHING, AND YET YOU IDIOTS THINK ITS OK IT JUST RACHEL 'MAN-HANDS BERRY, LETS BLAME THIS SHIT ON HER , WHEN ALL SHE FUCKING DOES IS SWAY IN THE BACK."Rachel screamed.

"Take all of what you said back or leave and come back tomorrow with a better attitude"

"DONT YOU GET IT, your honestly the worst teacher I've ever had , you never do anything anyone wants to do, you're the most arrogant guy I've ever met, no wonder Ms Pillsbury dumped you."

""RACHEL LEAVE! And change for tomorrow"

"No, I'll leave gladly, but don't expect me back tomorrow, I quit!"

"BUT..."

"Oh now you care, well now I don't, stay the hell away from me" Rachel ordered and calmly walked out of the door finding Jacob outside with a video camera. She didn't care, she walked straight passed.

_End of Flashback_

A few hours later the video of Rachel telling of Glee was everywhere Facebook, YouTube, Blogs etc. Rachel deleted everyone from glee except Mercedes off her friends list. This was her new start and no one was going to get in her way.

**So what do you think YAY or NAY? So who do you think is a good couple choice for Rachel? Just to clarify Rachel will be helping Dalton's glee club but she stays in McKinley. So please review and feedback will be greatly appreciated. THANKS for reading.**_  
><em>


	2. Feelings

**Hey. I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favouroted this story it means a great deal. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the last one. I haven't been able to update because of camps and study for school etc. As much as i love Glee its never been my favourite show. I'm a hardcore Vampire Diaries fan (stelena, forwood & Jeremy and Anna FTW) and Kevin Williamson has bought me into the world of the secret circle even tho I can't believe they killed NICK! Me and my friend however are thinking about making a podcast for glee soo ill keep you posted on when and if we actually start. But anyway here is the second chapter of crushed.**

Kurt had rung Rachel's not moments later. He was yelling at her, but secretly he knew that was what she needed, otherwise she would have cracked soon. He was ecstatic when Rachel said that she would come over to see him and Blaine at Dalton. However when she got there most of the Warblers had heard the news, they all looked at her sympathetically, one thing led to another and she was helping them prepare for the next round of competitions.

Rachel became the honorary warbler. She loved the club it gave her a great sense of satisfaction to be in a club that cared about her, listened to her and just liked her as a person. She had given them so many new ideas, she even wrote a song for them. Wes and Thad always cheered her up. David and Blaine reassured her when things were tough. Kurt had become a brother to her. They were so similar it was scary, but they knew each other like the back of their hands.

Rachel still hardly ever went to school. She was either spending time with herself at home (while her parents were away on business trip) or at Dalton. It wasn't that she was getting bullied anymore. It was the opposite; they all seemed to fear her. But, she couldn't care less; she's done with caring for that place and 'them' anyway. When she stepped into the hell hole everyone parted immediately. Most people looked away avoiding her. They all saw the video. New Directions were the laughing stock of the whole town. Even Mr Schuester was slushied.

Rachel didn't enjoy watching her former club suffer; they thought they had dealt with enough. That didn't stop her from laughing along with everyone else. She didn't know if she actually meant it.

_Flashback:_

After Rachel left everyone was stunned they were all lost in their own thoughts...

Santana was bruised, but that pain didn't hurt the most. She knew everything Rachel said was true. She was a bitch. She corrupted Brittany, and her innocence. Britt was never the idiot, it was always her. It was the first time she was being honest to herself. Every time she looked at Brittany, she looks at the innocence she robbed and how she didn't deserve her.

Brittany was no good in subjects, but she had predicted something like this happening someday soon. People called her 'dumb' maybe she was. But she's was good at seeing people's emotions. All Brittany ever wanted was for everyone to be happy. So she likes to tell random jokes about gay sharks and Lord Tubbington. She knew Rachel was hurting, throughout the fake smiles. Rachel's eyes were the only thing Brittany needed to look at and see the pain. She couldn't help but wonder if it would be different if she were there helping Rachel through.

Matt really was nothing in this school. He was just another football player cheerio's would like to bang. He enjoyed being in glee, it made him different. He was always quiet, this always allowed for him to observe everything that happens. He knew that his so called 'friends' enjoyed insulting Rachel over and over again. He also knew this club was nothing without her. When she payed no attention, the club was confused on what to do next. Matt wasn't surprised when they didn't win at Regional's. They blamed her. It was their fault. He never did anything to prevent her from getting hurt though and for that he'll always have that knot in his stomach reminding him on his failure as a team mate.

Lauren didn't like anyone in this club. She teamed up with the head cheerleading coach to try and get them humiliated. It had worked. Noah 'badass' Puckerman for falling in love with her. Santana for going Lima heights on her but instead getting beaten. Dont get her wrong Lauren had feelings, it wasn't for Glee. Today she felt proud, glee finally got humiliated and that one of their own had done I. They all really deserved it through all the crap they put Berry through.

She was right, he was wrong again. Everything Rachel said was true, he was supposed to the teacher. He acted like another teenager. Mr Schue did care, of course he cared. But he was busy and let them tramp over the top of her. He never stopped it. He did help after, but then again he just sent her to Emma. Rachel was right he was the adult version of Finn.

Artie never helped them or her. But he was very selfish its true sometimes he could be a tad bit annoying. He was once friends with Rachel. But now they don't even know each other anymore. She was always helping others even if sometimes it was in the wrong way. She was always sticking up for others, even when they never stuck up for her. To Artie it wasn't a surprise she snapped and had enough he would've as well. They basically destroyed her. They were responsible.

Mercedes maybe black and proud, but she felt guilt; she shouldn't have let anyone trample over her. She was disappointed in herself. She wanted to be beyonce, but she was way too arrogant. She was selfish; she cared about herself more than she cared about the innocent annoying but friendly diva. Even though they were friends she felt cowardly and disappointed in herself.

Tina never meant to turn into a bitch...it just happened. She wanted to fit in. Even if it meant doing something, she once had to deal with, bullies. Officially she hated herself again. All she wanted was to have a normal life and status in the school, not geeky, not arrogant, not emo but they all seemed to help her cope. She became different over time, she was wrong, she destroyed herself.

In glee Mike was known as the quiet over achieving guy. He hardly spoke, so inadvertently he never spoke anything mean. He didn't prevent it either. He always wished he had the courage to stand up for the others. But, being bullied as a kid lowered his self-esteem. He never had the courage for anything. He was going to change, he wished it was before Rachel had broke and at her expense, but he was going to change for the better.

Finn Hudson, quarterback, glee lead and co-captain had what everyone said to be the perfect girlfriend, but only cause she was head cheerleader. He loves her, like really loves her. Then why isn't he happy? He should be, any normal person would. Maybe because Rachel never really truly loved him, even after 6 months of dating, yet he was a rebound. But he was happy then. He would never be over her even if she was never into him. Her words hurt him, it scarred him.

Sam Evans always tried to be there for people, no matter the consequence. He helped Kurt with his Karofsky problems. He (tried) helped Quinn be nicer and calmer. He somewhat helped Santana figure out her sexuality. He so-called helped them both by never talking to Rachel. Man-Hands they called her. He did stand up for her and when she said thankyou he wanted to feel proud. He couldn't. He really didn't help much because she's no longer sitting with them. Rachel berry the future Broadway star was certainly no longer there. If only he did what he thought was right and helped her. All she needed was one true loyal friend who really cared and would change just to help her, without caring about the social ladder.

"Die in a hole Puckerman", "I don't give a shit about you". It was until he finally heard her say it, he realised how much of an idiot he was. He finally started to miss her. But it was too late. He always used her, he need to impress his mum by dating a Jewish girl, he wanted a party. He always wanted something but not until did he realise what she wanted or more needed...Friends. They grew up together. He knew everything about her. He didn't realise but he was crying thinking about her. He was her best-friend or more 'was'. She was easily going to make it out of Ohio. But he thought he was always going to be a Lima Loser. He would take back everything just to be her friend again. He lost her respect. He was the badass of the school. He got a girl pregnant, he throws slushies. He throws kids into dumpsters. He didn't deserve anyone's respect especially not hers.

She couldn't believe it she was crying at something 'Man-Hands' had said. Quinn Fabray, no. Lucy Quinn Fabray, no. Lucy Caboosey finally felt guilty. Something she had started. She had no idea someone had actually wanted her to no longer exist. Sure a lot of people hated her, because she's a bitch. She wanted that perfect life, but to have friends she had to them scared enough of her or have them exactly like you. She wanted to fit in. Over time she became to power crazy. Rachel wasn't ugly, she wasn't a freak, she wasn't mannish, and she wasn't fat. God she never hated Rachel, she was too fucking proud to admit it, she's always been jealous. She has natural pure beauty even in her atrocious attire. She's never had any surgery. She somehow ends up with the guys. But most of all she's jealous of how easily Rachel will get out of Lima. She has that extra star quality that anyone craves for. She deserves it through all the hell we've...I've put her through.

_End of Flashback_

The gleeks were all sad and miserable but they were correct. They were never going to get Rachel's trust back.

**Yep this is not as intense as the last chapter, I just wanted to position you to know that the Gleeks do feel guilty and maybe over time she will forgive them, maybe. I'd love for heaps more reviews and alerts. I would also love some feedback. Like a relationship for Rachel. I'm also introducing two new characters that both will be girls and friends with Rachel in McKinley so if you have any ideas on their characters I would love to hear it and ask me and questions and/or storyline ideas because I'd love to see the viewpoint that u'd like my story to go through. THANKS FOR READING! And I'll try to update ASAP...**


	3. Pain

**I am so sorry, I haven't updated in an extremely long time. But I am updating now, so I hope that counts. I am incredibly tired when I was writing this, but I hope it's to standard. I haven't written updated in a while because I had a falling out with Glee. I lost the reason in which I loved it. Season 3 and 4, just completely gobbled my brain up and I was like, what am I watching. I retained my sanity by watching season 1 again, the best season in my opinion. I have completely forgotten about season 4. So I highly doubt any of these new characters will be making an appearance.**

**By the way that glee podcast thing I talked about last time is a no go. Fell out with that friend, did a Rachel, in a more discrete way, and I am sorry to that. Anyway, on a more pressing note. I know what the final scenes of this are. [Small spoiler at end] I just have to find the context of the actual story. So any ideas, suggestions or criticism is noted.**

I think sometimes, pain is bought with luck. And the pain New Directions gave me was unbearable

That's what Rachel began to think, with every dream and every nightmare; crushed. Crushed like a small paper bag. Crushed like her spirit. And crushed was her ever redeemable self. She was spiralling out of control, but not because of the bullies, or the friends. It's because she caused pain. Rachel Berry, the brightest star in all of Lima. But she enjoyed it. It thrilled her, the pain that came with being on top. The pain of tearing down lives of former team mates. The pain of the need to do more damage. That was all her self-control could handle, to keep the pain bottled inside. And only one Finn Hudson could unleash it.

'RACHEL. This has to stop. THIS, THIS, this VENDETTA, YOU HAVE AGAINST US. THE SLUSHIES. You are coming back to glee, to make a new fresh start.' Mr Schuester said at his wits end.

Rachel calmly closed her locker, and saw straight through her former teacher. Looking at Karofsky, who was walking past, with a slushie in his hands, preying for his next victim. She snatched it out of his hands. 'You'd like that wouldn't you Schue, to forget allll about your mistakes, as a teacher, as a friend, as someone I once looked up to.'

"Rachel, listen I'm sick of this attitude,' William Schuester sighed whilst whipping his hand through his gelled hair, 'look let us help you. Glee club. You've got a friend in me. Us."

"I'm sorry Schue"

"I know, you're troubled, Rachel but common. You don't have to apologize, just come back to Glee.'

'No Schue, that's not why I apologized, you see this,' Rachel said holding up the slushie 'this is Raspberry flavored. And I know just how much you hate Berry's.' She said chugging the sticky drink onto the man. Who stood in shock of his humiliation. 'Maybe instead you should avoid it.'

Rachel found the smirk on her face to be, disconcerting. But it felt comfortable, she felt comfortable. Her hands did not shake. She had imagined throwing it at someone, many years ago. When the drink was in her face, on her hair and in between her teeth. Something she despised. But the odd thrill of throwing an egg at a wall was not as powering as this; throwing it on something or someone you hate. Someone who thinks they know you. Someone who thinks they can be that person, who you can relate to and yet knows you are angry at them. She took one last look at her victim and left.

'Rachel, what the hell was that.' The lanky man said pointing in a random direction. Eyes glazing and crinkles forming. "Rachel' He said walking closer to her, whilst she sat in the chair waiting for Figgins to invite her to come in. 'You will listen to me, when I am talking to you.' Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Finn blankly.

'What I did, or what you think I did, is none of your concern. I don't know you or more I have forgotten you.' Rachel stated calmly crossing her arms over her chest, in a defendant manner.

'But, Rachie. What we had, what we still have is true love. It's true like Snow White and Prince Charming. Sure, we'll hit some bumpy cracks throughout the time. But true love never fades.'

'Okay, first of all don't call me Rachie. Secondly, we didn't have anything. What we thought we had. Or what you thought we had is something of the past. It is not true love, I don't want to be Snow White and you are definitely not Prince Charming.'

'We can be Rachel and Finn; we don't have to be the stereotype.'

'Finn, I'm over this. I'm done. I'm sick of the lying, the cheating, the running and the lies. YOU ARE NOT WORTH IT, GLEE IS NOT WORTH IT. SO STOP TRYING TO CHANGE ME.' Rachel shouted challenging Finn glaring up at him

'RACHEL, GET UP. THIS IS NOT YOU. YOU LOVE ME, YOU'VE POUNCED ON ME EVERY SECOND YOU GET AND YOU THINK, YOU CAN TRY AND BE A LITTLE BITCH. IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK. BECAUSE MARK MY WORDS, THIS SCHOOL AND THIS LIFE, WILL BE SOMETHING YOU REGRET. I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT. This is for Mr. Schue." He said yanking her out of her chair with a strong grip and slapping her across the face.

In this second all the feeling and the pain came swarming out of her like bees on a mission to sting you. Like a snake wringing your body to death. Like Rachel's next move. The pain was finally unleashed. No more Rachel fricken Broadway Berry.

**They all know Rachel is mad at them, they are choosing not to accept it. Because teenagers like to go to the extreme. **

**By the way, you should check out my other stories, mostly the celebrity games, as that's the story I am most invested in at the moment. **

**_SPOILER ALERT_**

_She does end up with someone in Glee Club and maybe someone you might not expect. ;)_


	4. Consequences

**I have finally updated. I am so sad that Cory Monteith passed away. And it's kind of disheartening that my story is not exactly in favor of his character. But we will persevere, thank you everyone for your reviews, and YES! Finn will get exactly what he deserves. **

Rachel shook her head, not bothering to place her hand across her now pink cheek. Her eyes pierced daggers at her once love.

"Rach! I am so sorry. You were just really ruining my reputation and annoying the rest of the Glee Club so much. I am so sorry!"

Finn reached out to touch his palm-mark on her face. Rachel flinched away before the slimy hands appeared across her face. She heard an obnoxiously, sarcastic voice from the principals voice. It was until then did she realize that one, Sue Sylvester had seen the ordeal.

"Hudson, this is not an appropriate place to start a Fight Cub, practice especially in front of Figgins office."

Se stalked over to inspect his victim, half shocked to see that it was the ex-Glee star on the other side of Finn. Her eyes narrowed at the lanky boy, he did not look sorry, in fact, he looked quite smug with himself.

"Miss Berry, Figgins wants you. Now run along." Sue said not bothering to break eye contact with the abuser.

Rachel rushed along, taking her bag, noticing the sinister look in the Cheerleading coached eyes. She hoped Finn would get exactly what he deserved. Taking one last fleeting look at the situation that was about to arise, she walked into Principal Figgin's office.

"Miss Sylvester, what you saw between me and Rachel, was just a bit of friendly fire. Nothing to major, I'll report to detention with Mr Schue, if that's alright with you?" Finn said picking up his bag, not waiting for her reply.

Sue lunged forward grabbing Finn by the collar slamming him into a locker outside of the Principals office. His bag was ripped from his fingers and thrown carelessly down the empty corridor. Finn had the common decency too look frightened. He closed his eyes in anticipation of pain.

"Look at me Finn Hudson! Do you see that camera right above the chair" Sue said whilst pointing at the surveillance camera. "That has recorded every cowardly thing you said and did to Berry. And that footage belongs to me."

Finn pleaded with Sue, but she did not hear any of it. She let him go, and she walked down the corridor. But she turned around to have the final word.

"I know I push you kids around a lot. But I would never hit someone, even if I was male. My sister she was constantly put down by people like you. She was the best of us, much better than me and you. I would consider calling a lawyer because there is no way, I will stand by and see you attack that innocent girl anymore."

V ^ V^ V ^ V

After Rachel's less than glamorous meeting with the Principal, she was allowed to leave for the rest of the day to quote 'rest up because she is acting crazy'. She sat in her car, waiting for the inspiration to release the handbrake to go back home. A home that was empty.

Empty and alone. It wasn't like she could stop both her beloved dad's from going on business trips. But it became more frequent that she believed sometimes she was utterly alone. Facing the world one step at a time. When she was at Glee Club, she felt she was a part of something, but also felt as if she didn't belong. Ridiculed, laughed at, it was unbearable. At home, it was just her and her shadow.

Sighing she drove off into the sun towards the house, she was presently living in. There was no were else to go. Parking in the garage she stepped out, her back cramping and legs sore. She was in no mood to stretch. Walking inside, she dumped her bright pink keys onto the table. Trailing off into her bedroom she, fell onto the bed, hoping to sleep of the week's disaster.

That was until, she heard the ignorantly, annoying sound of Journey fill her house. Groaning, she reached over to find the home phone placing it to her ear; mentally taking note to change the ringtone into something more standard.

"What."

"Geez, Berry. No need for that attitude."

"What do you want Ms Sylvester?" Rachel said, hoping that this had something to do with Finn.

"I am, as we speak putting a case against Finn Hudson, all I need now is a victim statement."

"A victim statement for a- a court?"

"Not exactly, it doesn't matter, Berry. Just meet me after school tomorrow at 5. I don't like to be kept waiting." Rachel tried to press on for more, but the call ended shortly after. Not only did the call leave her confused, but also a tiny bit excited for tomorrow she couldn't wait to give Finn what he deserved.

V ^ V^ V ^ V

Rachel had woken up after a peaceful, dreamless night sleep. However, this did not stop her from arriving at school 2 minutes after the bell rang for home room. Home room was useless anyway, Rachel had only kept going because of her perfect attendance record, but as that no longer existed she decided not to bother. Opening her lock she saw a toy inside. A star to be exact.

"What on Earth!" She muttered to herself.

She snatched it up, expecting a slushie to burst at her touch. But it didn't! It seemed to be a normal toy. Attached was a letter addressed to her.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I am not speaking up for the whole of Glee Club, because we are all at fault. We broke you and I can't fix that. But, I am sorry I didn't treat you like a person. I am sorry I didn't help you. I'm sorry I ignored you and your silent cries for help. I am guilty. And I feel shame. I hope you don't forgive us. I never could. _

_Stay strong, stay light, be a star. The one you were meant to be. And DON'T look back. _

It was at that moment Rachel smiled for the first time in week. Briefly, but smiled, nonetheless. She wondered who had sent her the letter and the star; she carefully placed the star onto her top shelf out of sight. Coming back to her senses, she realized that whoever had sent the letter was right. She was broken and she was never going to forget the pain and trouble the club had brought her. Looking around, noticing the empty hallway, she quickly stuffed the letter in her bag and went off to first period.

V ^ V^ V ^ V

**I know at this time it seems as if she may forgive the Glee Club. But she can't. And Sue is an integral part of this story as she will help Rachel remember every awful thing that has happened to her because of the club. **

**I hope you like what I did to Finn. A lot of you requested that I take actual action against him, and at first I was going to have Rachel fight him. But I decided I didn't want her to care about him. I wanted something that he would actually be scared about. It was also the perfect opportunity to introduce Sue as a main character. **

**Review! xx. **


End file.
